Cultural impact of the Chernobyl disaster
The Chernobyl disaster has received worldwide media attention. Bible connections Because of a controversial translation of "chernobyl" as wormwood, some believe that the Chernobyl accident was foretold in the Bible: :And the third angel sounded, and there fell a great star from heaven, burning as if it were a lamp, and it fell upon the third part of the rivers, and upon the fountains of waters; and the name of the star is called Wormwood: and the third part of the waters became wormwood; and many men died of the waters, because they were made bitter. — Book of Revelation 8:10-11 The conventional explanation for the name Chernobyl has been that it means 'black grass' or 'black stalks'. In attempting to link the events of the nuclear accident to biblical prophesies, it has been claimed (see Schemann reference below) that the name of the city comes rather from a Ukrainian word chornobyl’, and that this word refers to the mugwort (Artemisia vulgaris). Mugwort is a close relative of wormwood (Artemisia absinthium). As a result, chornobyl’ has been translated by some to be the equivalent of the English name wormwood. This translation is a matter of extreme controversy, as are other aspects of the prophecy. Some may claim the Bible is speaking metaphorically, whilst others do not see any connection whatsoever. Further analogies include the reference to a "star" as the equivalent of an "uncontrolled nuclear meltdown" like Chernobyl and "burning as a lamp" as an analogy for a relatively small contained nuclear reaction burning on Earth when compared with the "great stars" in heaven. Therefore, these analogies could be seen to link Chernobyl to a prophecy for some who read the Bible. However, critics point out the partially far-fetched nature of said analogies, as there was no falling involved in the accident and above prophecy could as well point to ICBMs carrying nuclear warheads. The idea of a Chernobyl-wormwood link appears to have spread to the West with a The New York Times article by Serge Schmemann ("Chernobyl Fallout: Apocalyptic Tale", July 25, 1986) in which an unnamed "prominent Russian writer" was quoted as claiming the Ukrainian word for wormwood was chernobyl. On the other hand, the word chornobyl’ does not appear in the Ukrainian Bible. The original Greek (Άψινθος, apsinthos) is translated as polyn (полин), which refers to the genus Artemisia, which includes both the mugwort ( 'common polyn', or chornobyl’), and the wormwood ( 'bitter polyn'). In contrast to the English wormwood, chornobyl’ bears positive poetic connotations in folklore, for a number of reasons. Its strong smell is evocative of the steppe, as various species of Artemisia are widespread there. Chornobyl’ roots were used in folk medicine for deworming and to heal neurotic conditions, although an overdose could lead to neurological disorders, including memory loss. In Ukrainian folklore, it is used to banish the mischievous water nymphs called rusalky. Cultural references In the former Soviet Union, the area of the Chernobyl disaster has become analogous to the Strugatsky brothers' 1972 novel, Roadside Picnic. Humans are not supposed to live within 30 km (19 miles) of the disaster site, giving rise to a 2800 km2 (1,100 square mile) region formally referred to as the Zone of alienation, informally known as "The Zone", hence the analogy. The Zone, straddling the Ukraine-Belarus border, contains a ghost city, Prypiat, Ukraine and many ghost villages. It has unwittingly become a major nature reserve. Like in the novel, the Zone attracts some illegal scavenging. Some scientists investigating the area nicknamed themselves "Stalkers". Andrei Tarkovsky's 1979 film, Stalker based on Roadside Picnic, with its depiction of a poisoned wasteland, is considered eerily similar to Chernobyl. It is suspected that the 1957 accident in the Mayak nuclear fuel reprocessing plant, which resulted in a several thousand square kilometre deserted "zone" outside the reactor,http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0079944/trivia may have influenced this film. Seven years after the making of the film, the Chernobyl accident completed the circle. In fact, those employed to take care of the abandoned nuclear power plant refer to themselves as "stalkers", and to the area around the damaged reactor as the "Zone."The Stalker meme Martin Cruz Smith's 2005 book, Wolves Eat Dogs, is set mostly in Chernobyl, and involves a Moscow investigator (Arkady Remko) looking into recent murders related to the accident, 20 years later. The song Kiev by Barclay James Harvest, from their 1987 album Face To Face, was inspired by the disaster, and laments the suffering it caused to the region. Additionally, the song "Can't Run But" by Paul Simon includes a reference to the disaster: "A cooling system/burns out in the Ukraine/trees and umbrellas/protect us from the new rain/armies of engineers/to analyze the soil/the food we contemplate/the water that we boil..." The computer games S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl and its prequel S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky are both based on the Chernobyl plant and the surrounding areas. There is also a level in the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, set around the Prypiat area, and many landmarks in Chernobyl, including the Ferris Wheel, abandoned public swimming pool, and the Prypiat Hotel are featured. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country opens with the destruction of a key Klingon energy production facility, which leads to the end of hostilities between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. This alludes to the similar effect that the Chernobyl disaster had on the end of the Cold War. The novella The Dragon of Pripyat (2001), written by Karl Schroeder, is set in the area of Pripyat and involves a near-future terrorist threatening to re-radiate the area through detonation of the sealed reactor materials from their sarcophagus, via remote-controlled automatons used for heavy radiation-zone construction (the mistakenly-reported 'Dragon' of the story). The investigator sent by the United Nations to reconnaissance the situation follows many behaviours--limited contact & camping, controlled water & food supplies, motorcycle transportation--that were also demonstrated by such modern-day travelers through the area as Elena Filatova. It was featured in the seventeenth edition of The Year's Best Science Fiction edited by Gardner Dozois. On the TV show Lost The Chernobyl Disaster is mentioned on the episodes Everybody Hates Hugo and The Variable. It is first mentioned when Jack Shephard and Sayid Jarrah investigate the sealed portions of the Dharma Initiative station, The Swan AKA "The Hatch" comparing it to the concrete sarcophagus of the Chernobyl plant, Chernobyl is mentioned again when Daniel Faraday explains in 1977 to Jack and Kate that the drilling at the construction site of the Swan station causes a catastrophic incident that has to be sealed with a large amount of concrete just like Chernobyl and "pressing a button" to keep the Electromagnetic anomaly at bay for the next 20 odd years until The Swan implodes in 2004. See also *Chernobyl disaster *''Chernobyl Heart'' *List of Chernobyl-related articles References External links *Sharapova revisits her past as a child of Chernobyl *Chernobyl panoramas Category:Chernobyl disaster Category:In popular culture